


Back in time

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin drags Arthur along to the Back to the Future triple feature to greet Marty McFly properly upon his arrival in 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my tired brain made me do this. Typed it up at the office. Not beta'd and probably even more bunnish than usual.

Arthur sent the young bloke at the counter a tormented smile while he paid for the popcorn, the nachos and drinks. Merlin right next to him had chatted up the girl who filled the giant cups with Coke. She had commented on his impromptu Marty McFly cosplay, consisting of a plaid shirt and a red padded sleeveless jacket and mirrored aviators and Merlin had thrown him a 'told you so' look since Arthur hadn't been impressed with the idea of dressing up at all. What was the use of it? It made no sense. He could understand that it was Merlin's hobby to go to conventions and to make costumes to wear at these occasions, but sitting at the movies for hours on end in a costume just was insane. 

After agreeing with the girl that they should at least serve Pepsi for the evening, Merlin stuffed a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth, grinned widely at him and grabbed the cups that resembled buckets. Arthur knew that Merlin wouldn't even make it through the first of the three movies without having to run to the loos. He sighed.

"Let's go find our seats." He motioned to the cinema where the triple feature special Back to the Future event would take place. "That's us."

Of course they didn't make it that far since Merlin saw a poster for the event and insisted having his photo taken in front of it, perfectly imitating Marty McFly's well-known pose, complete with shoved-up glasses, staring at an imaginary watch on his wrist. Other people pulled their mobiles out and took snapshots of Merlin, too. Arthur knew his boyfriend was in nerd heaven. The best thing for a cosplayer was when their costume got recognition and since this was something that Merlin had tossed together about two hours before they left, he must be particularly proud that people had fun, too. 

Arthur smiled and held on to their snacks. If it were up to him, they would be snuggled up on the couch and watch some TV or do other things, but no, just yesterday Merlin had found out about the triple feature and insisted that this was a once in a lifetime thing and that they just had to attend. As if watching a movie trilogy was something Merlin didn't force him to do every other weekend. Okay, even he could see that it was probably special that it was the exact day that the characters in the movie arrived in the future, their present, which would be the past as soon as they left the theatre again. Blinking, Arthur checked his watch. Time travel could be confusing. 

They finally found their seats a few minutes before the show started.

"Don't look like that, Arthur."

"What am I looking like?"

"Like you're forced to do horrible things." Merlin grinned.

"I am being forced to torture my back and especially my arse by sitting through a series of ancient movies." Nodding gravely, Arthur reached for the nachos to hide the grin that was about to show on his face.

"Your poor poor arse. I promise to take good care of it later."

"Merlin!" Arthur threw a look around but everybody seemed to be in quiet conversations. 

Just before the first film started and the lights were dimmed, Merlin leaned over and pressed a quick kiss on Arthur's cheek.

"The quality is horrible." Arthur observed.

"Ssshhh, this is 30 years old. You're older! Am I complaining about your quality?"

"You weren't even born when this was at the movies first." Arthur grinned.

"As if you have seen it back then. Now shut up, it"s starting."

Even though he hadn't been thrilled in the beginning, Arthur had to admit that he enjoyed following the adventures of Marty McFly and Doc Brown and he was really happy that the film designers' visions of the future, especially fashion-wise, had been so far off. It had been ages since he'd seen the films last and sometimes it felt as if he had forgotten everything about them and it was like seeing them for the first time. The movies hadn't lost an inch of their charm and were just as much fun as they had been 30 years ago - even though Merlin had been right, he hadn't seen them back then. 

They used the short breaks between the films to refill their snacks and drinks and to use the toilets before settling back into their seats. Halfway through the third movie, Merlin started to yawn and Arthur had to take a few deep breaths to keep his eyes from falling shut. It was after midnight already and a normal Wednesday in a normal work week, which meant they both had gotten up at 5:30 and would have to do the same in just a few hours. But the story kept him entertained well enough to not fall asleep and all too soon, the DeLorian was destroyed and Doc Brown happy in the past with Marty and his girlfriend securely back in their own time. 

Everyone was in a good mood as they left the cinema and on the way back to the car, Merlin reached for Arthur's hand. "So...how is your arse?"

"Surprisingly well, considering that I sat around on it for almost six hours."

"So you need no help with it?"

"Merlin, it's 1am, we're both dead on our feet and we'll have to get up in a few hours."

Merlin murmured something that sounded a lot like 'spoilsport' but then he yawned. "You know, I think I know what I want for Christmas."

Arthur chuckled. "Six hours alone with my arse?"

"That, too."

Arthur laughed "And a hoverboard and self-lacing trainers?"

Merlin smiled. "You know me so well!"


End file.
